Dared for Action
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: The Paladins play a simple game of Truth or Dare. At the end of the day, Allura and Corran are left confused with the outcomes.


Lance sauntered down the aisle with a smile on his face. He glanced at Keith who trudged on alongside him. He could not help but chuckle as he saw the stoic expression on his fellow Paladin's face. Keith, hearing the chuckle, turned to glare. "What?" he demanded.

Lance shrugged. "Oh, nothing. So when are you going to do it?"

Keith looked down, his eyes narrowed. "I don't know."

Lance sighed in exasperation. "Come on man! We've only got two hours left until we have to head back to the Castle. Seize your chance and make your moment!"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to make a fool out of myself," Keith grumbled, glaring at Lance. "Besides, Shiro and the others still haven't performed their dares!"

Their dares, as Keith had put it, was all Lance's idea. It had all started out with a simple game of Truth or Dare in the Castle. The Paladin's had sat around in a circle, coming up with crazy questions and harmless dares. Until Lance turned to Pidge and came up with a dare that had sent everyone in fits of laughter. Pretty soon, everyone was being dared crazy things that no one took seriously.

There had been one dare that involved Pidge placing a swift kiss on a garbage can, and another with Hunk running around the halls of the Castle barefoot while imitating a poor Native American cry. That dare, however, had lost its true effect since there was no one but Corran, the princess and the Paladins to see Hunk performing his strange dare.

There had been another dare that had Lance marching right up to Princess Allura and asking to borrow one of her dresses for him to try on. The princess had just blinked in surprise at the strange request.

"So is this a human thing?" she had asked, offering the blue and green dress out to Lance with a confused frown.

Lance had just swiped the dress out of her hand, grumbling as he stalked off to the bathroom while ignoring the snickering of his fellow Paladins. He succeeded in getting the dress on, but he could only poke his head out of the bathroom before ducking back in before anyone could see him. He had then emerged back out in his normal clothes, stating that the dare had been for him to wear the dress, not let everyone see him in it.

To pass the time on the supply run, they played another game of Truth or Dare. Comments were thrown and not everyone knew who had been dared what. But all Lance knew was that dares were given, and they must follow through.

"It might be fun," Pidge had agreed, adjusting her glasses.

Keith, who seemed to be the only one against the idea, stared at the Green Paladin in surprise. "I'm not sure it's such a good idea," Keith started, his face turning red, no doubt remembering his dare and hoping everyone forgot it. But with Lance, no such luck.

Lance had smirked. "Why not, Keith? It's not like your dare is...bad."

Keith glared. "No, it's weird."

"Walking up to a girl and telling her that you have nice eyes is not weird. It'll just make you look full of yourself," Lance said. He paused. "Actually, it doesn't have to even be a girl at all. It's just a hit and run thing. Though if you want my advice, go for a cute chick."

Keith growled while Hunk and Pidge laughed. Shiro just shrugged, a smile on his face. "It might actually be fun," he stated.

Keith gaped at Shiro. "Wha-? No! What if we draw attention to ourselves?"

Lance slung his arm around Keith, enjoying how flustered the Red Paladin was. "No worries about getting caught. What you should worry about is that if you don't perform the dare, there's a worm back at the castle waiting to be dropped down your back."

That was how they all found themselves in this situation. At the moment, Pidge looked a little uncomfortable, as if now just realizing the dare she had was a bit...odd. Hunk looked nervous while Shiro was nowhere to be found. The Black Paladin was the only one in the group who even seemed to remember what they came down to the mall for in the first place.

"Come on!" Lance exclaimed, startling everyone and shattering the sudden, tense silence. "Who's going to act first?"

Pidge shifted uncomfortably. "Um, well…"

"I'm having second thoughts," Hunk mumbled.

Lance let out a huff. "Fine! I'll go through my dare first." And with that, he marched onward, everyone staring at him wide eyed.

"He's not…" Hunk trailed off.

Keith groaned while Pidge sighed. "He is," she said.

Lance walked up to a female, red skinned alien, wearing a confident smile as he leaned into her table. "Hey," he said in a husky voice, eyebrow raised. He gestured to the drink. "Can I have a sip?"

The alien's large, green eyes went wide as she looked down at her drink, then back up at Lance. "I don't think you want what's in this drink," she said hesitantly.

Lance's smirk grew wider as he pulled back while also trying to contain his true glee and triumph. "Thanks anyway," he said. And with that, he turned on his heel and scurried back to his companions.

"Dude," Hunk breathed. "I can't beleive-"

"Now it's your turn," Lance interjected, looking pointedly at Hunk. "I did your dare, now it's time you do Keith's."

Hunk's face took on one of mortification. He shook his head. "No way man am I going through with that."

Lance frowned. "Why? What'd he dare you?" As the game of Truth or Dare had taken place at odd and different times, Lance was not always present for all the rounds. So based on Hunk's reaction, he had to wonder what Keith had dared the Yellow Paladin. Anticipation filled him as he speculated what Hunk would have to do. Oh how he wished he had a camera.

"You gotta do it," Pidge said. "It's a dare."

"Or you get a worm down your back," Keith added.

Hunk groaned, hands covering his face. "Fine!" He exclaimed, stomping over. There was not much of a crowd in the halls of the mall, but Lance could see how Hunk's eyes shifted around nervously. If he was worried about the galra showing up, he didn't need to fret. It wasn't like the galra knew what their civilian faces looked like aside from Shiro's.

Hunk took in a deep breath, glancing over at the other Paladins who were standing off to the side. Pidge gave him a thumbs up while Lance awaited eagerly for the dare. Keith just leaned against a post, a bored expression on his face.

Hunk grimaced before raising his arms high. Lance clenched his hands together as he watched, only to frown in confusion for Hunk to start stretching, his butt pointed straight up in the air. Hunk repeated the move three more times before leaning to the sides. Hunk then straightened up and scurried over as fast as he could to the safety of his friends.

Lance blinked, staring at the spot that Hunk had previously stood at, before slowly turning to stare at the Yellow Paladin. "What was that?" he demanded.

Hunk peaked at Lance from where he was hiding behind Pidge, which wasn't a really good hiding spot as the short girl offered very little protection from prying eyes. "Um, my dare?"

Lance blinked twice, confusion written all over his face. "You mean to tell me that Keith dared you to start stretching in the middle of a now empty hall in the mall?"

"In the middle of a crowd," Hunk corrected.

Pidge snorted. "What crowd?" She demanded, gesturing to the almost empty halls of the mall.

"That's not a dare!" Lance exclaimed, not hearing Pidge's comment. "What kind of a dare is that? This one lacked boldness, adventure, an act of daring." He glared at Keith. "You know, I shouldn't be surprised that you would dare him to do something as plain and boring as that."

Keith bristled. "Like asking that lady for a sip of her drink was interesting?"

"Hey! That took guts," Lance declared. "Did you see her hulking boyfriend glaring daggers at me."

Keith, Hunk and Pidge frowned, all staring at where the red skinned alien sat alone, sipping her odd, yellow beverage.

"What boyfriend?" Hunk asked, looking back at Lance.

"The one stalking in the shadows," Lance declared, pointing.

"I don't see anyone," Keith said.

"That's because he blends," Lance stated as if it were obvious. "Now, who's turn is it for the dare? I seem to remember the dare I gave Pidge." With that, he shot a smirk at the Green Paladin.

Pidge sighed, adjusting her glasses. "Let's just find Shiro first before we do anything else."

Lance scowled. "You're stalling."

But despite what he said, they walked through the mall, looking for Shiro. They found the Black Paladin leaving a nearby stall, carrying the supplies in a bag they came to collect. Keith just groaned at Lance's 'we came for supplies?' comment.

"Did you do your dares yet?" Shiro asked when he joined them.

"I did," Lance said proudly. "Hunk...eh, I'm still debating on whether or not his was an actual dare."

Hunk frowned. "Hey!"

Shiro grinned. "So, who's turn is it?"

Pidge sighed. "Mine," she grumbled. She glared at Lance who watched her eagerly as she pulled out a small, silver object out of her pocket. "But if this get's out of hand, you have to pull me out." With that, she stomped off.

Shiro glanced at Lance in confusion. "What could get out of hand?"

Lance just brushed it aside. "Relax, she's got this."

"Um, Lance," Keith started worriedly when they all watched Pidge approach a large, hulking looking alien. The alien seemed to be made out of rock as he towered over the small girl standing in front of him, his large hands the size of her head looked perfectly capable of causing damage. Lance felt a pit of worry form in his stomach, but he tampered it down with effort. "Eh, she's fine. She wouldn't chose him."

Shiro's frown deepened as concern flickered over his face. "Chose him for what?"

But Pidge stopped right in front of the large, hulking alien, looking right up at him with determination in her eyes. She leaned forward, causing the alien to blink his large, glowing eyes at her.

"Hey," she said. "You want a kiss?"

The alien blinked. "What?" he asked, cocking his head.

Pidge suddenly held out the silver object in her hand. "A Hershey's Kiss," she said, plastering a sweet smile on her face.

"Okay, that's enough," Keith said suddenly, striding forward and pulling Pidge back, causing her to yelp and drop the kiss while the alien continued to watch with a blank expression.

"Hey!" Pidge exclaimed as she pulled free from Keith's hold. "What was that for?"

"That dare was a bit extreme," he said, glaring at her. "What if he took you seriously?!"

"I don't know," Lance said, chortling as he leaned against the wall for support. "I think she did pretty good. Way ta go girl." He high-fived Pidge who looked pretty pleased with herself.

"Where'd you get the Hershey's Kiss anyway?" Hunk asked, looking at Pidge with a raised eyebrow and hopeful expression, probably wondering if she had more of the chocolate candies hidden somewhere.

"It wasn't really chocolate," Pidge explained. "Just some silver tin foil a wrapped up to look like a Hershey's Kiss." She gave Hunk an apologetic look. "Sorry Hunk."

"Speaking of Hunk," Lance said, looking at him. "I think you need another dare, one that takes guts. How about cheering for team galra?" His mischievous smirk grew as he saw Hunk's eyes widen.

"What? Are you serious?" Hunk demanded.

"Of course I am," Lance said simply. "Just start cheering for the empire."

Hunk shook his head in a panic. "No. Besides, I think someone else should have a turn."

Lance shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Nope. I dare you-" he cut off, glaring at everyone before grabbing Hunk and dragging him a few feet away. Keith, Shiro and Pidge could only watch with growing curiosity as Hunk came trudging back while Lance pranced over with a smile on his face.

"Go on," Lance goaded.

Hunk sighed before straightening up with a determined look on his face. He took in a deep breath before-

"CARLA!" he screamed suddenly, running forward with his arms waving around wildly. "Carla baby! I missed you! I thought you were dead!" He ran toward a stall that housed, strangely, life sized dolls. Hunk fell to his knees in front of a particularly large, bald doll, holding onto her dress as if begging her. "Carla!" he wailed. "Carla!"

More than one person gave Hunk strange looks, including the vendor who looked torn between approaching the now moaning Hunk or leaving his stall.

"Um, sir," the vendor started, clearing his throat. "I can see you have an eye for this doll. Would you like to purchase-?"

"NO!" Hunk shouted. "CARLA!" he wailed. "How dare you sell my BELOVED!" The last part was said in a loud shriek that sent the poor vendor stumbling back in fright. Hunk then straightened up, his expression turning to normal. He gave a polite nod to the stunned vendor. "Good day sir." With that, he scurried away, eager to escape the stares.

Lance and Pidge were giggling while Keith seemed to be holding in his chuckles. Shiro just wore a look of amusement. Hunk glared at Lance. "Happy?" he demanded.

Lance nodded. "Oh yes. Very."

Shiro sighed suddenly, handing the bag he was carrying to a surprised Keith. "Alright," he said, cracking his knuckles. "My turn."

Lance looked at the Black Paladin in confusion. "What was his dare?" he asked, looking at Keith who just shrugged. "Who dared him?"

"Me," Hunk said suddenly, looking really pleased with himself.

Lance frowned. "Okay, so what did you dare-?"

"EVERYBODY DO THE WAVE!" Shiro suddenly shouted, throwing his arms up and jumping up and down. "YES! WHOOO! COME ON LET'S DO THE WAVE!"

Lance took a step back in shock, his face flaming red as everyone within hearing distance of the now crazed man stopped to stare.

"I don't know him!" Lance defended when a few customers stopped to look at the group. "I swear!"

"That was your dare?" Keith demanded, glaring at Hunk while he tried to avoid anymore stares by hiding behind the bag Shiro had given him.

Hunk just looked smug, crossing his arms. "Yep."

"And yet you stretched in front of no one," Pidge grumbled, her head ducked in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Hunk snapped. "I did Lance's last dare, didn't I? Besides, I honestly can't believe Shiro went along with it," Hunk confessed.

"You don't know half the stuff he's done back on Earth," Keith grumbled.

By the time Shiro was done cheering, a small crowd had gathered to see what he was hollering about. The Black Paladin had to shove his way through the crowd to get to his companions, his face flushed and his chest heaving. "How was it?" he asked.

Hunk gave him a smile and a thumbs up. "Awesome."

Shiro grinned as he and Hunk fist bumped. "So is that it?" he asked, looking at everyone.

"Um, no," Lance said, overcoming his shock. "We still have mullet over here who has yet to take a turn."

"I'm not just going to walk up to someone and comment on my eyes!" Keith exclaimed.

"It's like pulling off a bandaid," Lance said with a frown. "Get it over with and give us a good laugh. And it's not like the person you walk up to is your soul-mate or Zarkon himself! Just pick a person."

Keith shifted uncomfortably. "Let's...walk around first, okay?"

They were walking around the stalls for the next five minutes with Lance pointing out random people to Keith, most of them girls.

"How about that one?" Lance asked, pointing to a girl sitting on a bench. "She looks cute."

"Her bandit looking boyfriend sure seems to think so," Pidge commented.

Lance frowned. "Okay, what about that one?"

"Stop it Lance," Keith moaned, his head lowered.

"Hey, look at it this way," Lance said. "This might be the only chance you have at getting a girlfriend!"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Commenting on my eyes is not going to get me a girl, it will only drive her away."

"With a restraining order," Pidge chuckled.

"You're chicken!" Lance exclaimed in frustration. "I knew it! I knew you wouldn't be able to do it!"

Keith's face turned red while his frustration grew at Lance's ranting.

"How did I know you wouldn't be able to do it?" Lance continued, hands on his hips. "How did I know? Because I know you! And-"

Keith let out a low growl as he reached out and grabbed a startled, blue skinned alien girl by the arm, forcing her to look up at him. "I have beautiful eyes," Keith said, staring at her, their faces close and causing Keith to blush. But he refused to pull away as he seemed suddenly frozen on the spot.

Overcoming her shock, she blinked and stared up at him before a shy smile grew on her face. "Oh my," she said, reaching up to flick a strand of dark hair out of Keith's face, causing him to blink. "You do have beautiful eyes."

* * *

"So how was it?" Allura asked as the Paladins entered the Castle. She watched them all with expectant eyes but frowned when she saw Keith slump into the chair normally reserved for him. Lance was glaring daggers at Keith while Hunk and Pidge stared at the Red Paladin in sympathy.

"We were able to get the supplies you requested," Shiro said, approaching her. Out of all the Paladins, he seemed to be the only one who looked unfazed, his expression calm as he examined the supplies they received.

"Alright," Allura said, her eyes still flickering over to the younger Paladins. She stayed silent, wondering if she should inquire on what happened, if anything did happen at all. Did Lance and Keith get into one of their fights? Did something go wrong at the mall when they were looking for supplies? Possible scenarios were running through her head, the worse involving the galra.

"Shiro," Pidge said suddenly. "You better tell the princess what happened before she thinks the worst."

Shiro looked up at Allura who did her best to school her features. She was not aware that she had looked concerned or worried at the moment, but she was grateful for Pidge pointing it out as Shiro or someone else now might explain what was going on.

"Nothing happened," Shiro assured her. "We didn't run into any galra and we got all the supplies we were looking for." He paused. "Oh, and Keith got engaged."

Allura blinked while Keith groaned, the Red Paladin sinking into his chair.

"What?" she demanded. "How?"

"He commented on the appearance of lovely eyes," Hunk said with a laugh, somehow finding the situation hilarious.

"Keith got engaged?" Corran asked as he entered the room. He looked at the Red Paladin. "Is she cute?"

"She's hot!" Lance exclaimed suddenly. "And he didn't even use a good pick up line!" Oh, so that explained why he was so mad at Keith.

"Hey, at least you got him a girl," Pidge joked.

"He got engaged just for commenting on her...eyes?" Allura asked.

"No," Shiro corrected. "He commented on how pretty his eyes were."

Allura blinked once more at the strangeness of it all. "Is that…a human thing?"

Shiro sighed. "Not in the slightest."

Allura sat down in confusion, the sounds of Corran's congratulations and Lance's muttering on 'stupid dares' fading into background noise.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was inspired by the dares me and my cousins went through, we did all the dares suggested in here except for the "CARLA!" one. And yes, I went through Keith's dare, though without the whole engagement thing, thank God. It was my first and last dare.**


End file.
